


One day with sweet chocolate

by yoru_n59823



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_n59823/pseuds/yoru_n59823
Summary: 約翰：為什麼是我們在做巧克力？探長：算了吧，那兩個可是Holmes……再說了，他做的巧克力你敢吃？
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	One day with sweet chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> 2/15才突發奇想，所以標題不掛Valentine(笑

二月十四日快到了，這是221B室友組們晉升為情人關係的第三個情人節，他們過往都是用吃大餐來解決，也會互相送禮，因為Sherlock不喜歡甜食，所以堪稱為該節日必備的巧克力從未在他們之間出現過。  
今年是否該有一些變化？John尋思著。  
當他們又為了案件前往蘇格蘭場時，John趁著Sherlock用犀利言語把警員們講得一無是處的當下，偷偷湊到滿臉無奈的Lestrade身邊。  
「晚上要不要見個面？」  
Lestrade也沒多問什麼，「十字路口那家咖啡店，晚上七點？」  
「成交。」  
到了約定時間，John毫不意外自己又是早到的那個，但這次還好，他只等了十五分鐘就看到Lestrade推門而入。  
「抱歉，剛才在收尾。」  
「沒關係，一樣焦糖瑪奇朵？」John直接跟經過身旁的侍者吩咐幾句。  
「謝了。」Lestrade問道：「Sherlock又怎麼了嗎？」  
他們互約出來大吐Holmes的苦水也不是一兩天的事了，兩位掛著此姓氏的男人起先還頗有微詞，幼稚得令人懷疑他們的高智商。  
John坐直身子，有些不好意思的說道：「不，最近還滿正常的。」  
此指沒有超出他預料之外的事，不是Sherlock真的多正常。  
「是為了情人節的事，我想送巧克力給他。」  
「你沒送過？」Lestrade看來有點驚訝。  
「跟你家那位不一樣，他討厭甜食。」  
Lestrade還以為Sherlock對甜食的嘲諷純粹是出自對兄長的厭惡，看來並不是，「你有打算試著自己做嗎？」  
自己做？John還真沒想過這個主意，Lestrade繼續解釋道：「自己做也能控制甜度，如果Sherlock不喜歡甜，應該可以買75%或80%的巧克力磚？」  
聽起來滿有趣的，John很快就接受這個提議，Lestrade雖然跟他家那位的忙碌程度不相上下，但總能擠出時間做一些別出心裁的小點心，有他的幫助肯定沒問題。

「回來了？」  
「是，我回來了。」John平心靜氣的拉開鞋帶，Sherlock肯定知道自己跟探長見過面了，除去這種場合以外，他才不會在自己到家時主動打招呼。  
他看到Sherlock窩在沙發上，兩膝抵著下巴，右手拎著小提琴的琴頸，看起來搖搖欲墜，所幸離地毯不是很遠，就算小提琴真的掉了，估計也不會摔壞。  
Sherlock低低的哼一聲，「好慢。」  
好脾氣的John沒有答腔，跟Sherlock生活這麼久了，多少知道對方在打什麼主意，他看了眼廚房並問道：「你還沒吃晚餐？」  
「還沒。」  
噢，真是感謝自己的先見之明，在經過餐廳時替他買了香噴噴的牛肉捲，等等再泡杯黑咖啡給Sherlock，他就會把這點小脾氣扔開了。

對於Holmes家年長的那位而言，今年是他和蘇格蘭場探長共度的第五個情人節，但Lestrade非常堅持是第二個，彼時還年少的他們根本不是情人，或許Mycroft早已不懷好意但他可不是這樣。  
「Greg，你的嘴巴變壞了。」大英政府略帶不滿的抱怨，但Lestrade根本不理他。  
去年的排場豪華得宛如求婚，Lestrade被弄得很緊張，雖然早知Mycroft就是個Drama Queen，但實際體驗總是跟想像相距甚遠。  
事後他努力在不傷到Mycroft的情況下，小心翼翼的表達自身想法，起先還被誤以為是不夠有趣……他又不是住221B的那對，日常生活還不夠刺激嗎！  
事後想想大英政府肯定是故意的，他怎麼可能不知道自己想表達什麼。  
令人火大的Holmes，但又不可否認自己愛得要死，唉，戀愛真是折磨人的玩意兒。

Lestrade跟John約了兩次，一次是挑材料，第二次則是正式製作，他們反覆確認許久，才敲定要送給Sherlock的巧克力原料。  
刀子、杓子、溫度計、好幾個透明大碗，還有一些John喊不出名字的用具，他看著Lestrade如數家珍的介紹，突然對Holmes家年長的那位略帶同情，明明探長手藝很好卻總是無福消受。  
這麼說來，老是被Sherlock拖著四處跑還是有點好處的，起碼運動量充足。  
他們要做的是生巧克力，首先將巧克力磚切碎，拌入鮮奶油後加熱，John小心翼翼的盯著碗的表面，像是下一秒就有隻鴿子會飛出來一樣。  
Lestrade也正拿著杓子慢慢攪拌，不過除去鮮奶油跟巧克力以外，他還加了蜂蜜進去。  
「看來大英政府最近很缺糖？」看出金黃液體的真面目後，John不禁笑道。  
Lestrade聳聳肩，「我們都同意這天他可以放假。」為了維護牙齒健康，Mycroft已經足足有兩星期沒吃到他心愛的Cartwright & Butler餅乾，整個人都籠罩在肉眼可見的烏雲之下，Lestrade決定再過個兩天就把餅乾盒還他，但裡面的餅乾必須定期配給。  
待到巧克力跟鮮奶油完美融合後，John在裡面混入威士忌，而Lestrade則是選擇蘭姆酒。  
「呃，我想你應該不用模具？」探長拿起一個玫瑰花型的模子對他晃了晃，John嚇得拚命搖頭，骷髏頭型狀的Sherlock還比較喜歡……沒事，他想想而已。  
他們小心翼翼的將巧克力倒入方型模具內，努力讓表面看起來平整些，接下來就送進冰箱。  
「他們一定知道我們想做什麼吧。」要給Holmes家的男人一個驚喜還真困難。  
「沒錯。」Lestrade立刻附和，「說不定兩人又在221B裡吵架了。」  
「難道就不能換個地方嗎？」約翰半開玩笑的說道，儘管他們心知肚明，Sherlock死都不可能主動踏進蓓爾美爾街，除了他發現Lestrade正在與Mycroft交往的那天以外。  
「換地方沒問題，但希望我不在場。」Lestrade大笑出聲，顯然也想到了同一件事。

記得那是個陰雨綿綿的日子，他跟Mycroft還交往不久，大英政府剛結束出差，於是直接跟探長約在蓓爾美爾街的宅邸。  
Lestrade是第二次造訪，難免還是帶著好奇心思，當他還在觀察看似平凡實則貴得要死的傢俱時，剛沖完澡的Mycroft正好從浴室出來，見到Lestrade已站在自家裡的表情……有些微妙。  
「抱歉，我沒想到……這個樣子似乎不大體面。」他乾巴巴的回應，然後又急著走進浴室，沒多久Lestrade就聽見吹風機的聲音。  
明明只是沖澡後，哪有什麼不體面的，而且早在兩人僅有肉體關係時早就見過好幾次。Lestrade把以上的台詞默默嚥下，決定等大英政府出來後再說。  
不過這番解釋的發話時機被破壞了，就在Mycroft換好一套灰色的三件式之後(老天，為什麼都在家了還要穿三件式，但Lestrade得承認這樣的大英政府他媽的超性感)，某個氣急敗壞的小渾蛋就衝進來了，後面還拖著氣喘吁吁的John。  
可憐的軍醫都還沒搞清楚這是哪裡，又被迫接收了「Lestrade跟Mycroft都在場」的龐大資訊，還得安撫對著兄長大吼大叫的Sherlock。  
真是糟糕透頂的時機，探長跟大英政府不約而同的想到。

「噢，我直到那時候才知道你們在交往。」等待巧克力凝結差不多要一小時，兩人坐在客廳裡聊天打發時間，談及當下的情景還是不禁莞爾。  
「Sherlock沒先跟你說？」  
「當然沒有，他整路都在嘀咕『我就知道』、『陰險狡詐的胖子』之類的，完全沒聽到我的發問。」  
後來Sherlock丟下一句「要是有什麼萬一我就揍死你」之類的幼稚台詞，先不論Mycroft認真起來有多少手段可以反制Sherlock，諮詢偵探本身的武力值其實也不怎麼樣，若真有那個萬一……由他來動手可能還實際一點。  
「Sherlock回家後跟我說，『Lestrade果然是條金魚，我還以為他能拉高蘇格蘭場的智商』。」  
許久沒聽到這個稱呼，Lestrade差點被嗆到，「他這話到底在罵誰？」  
「兩者皆有，我猜。」John很肯定的說道。

這邊的兩人和樂融融，另外一對兄弟可就不是了。  
Sherlock兩眼無神的盯著天花板，修長的身型癱在沙發上的樣子宛如一條離水的魚。  
Bored、Bored、Bored……SO BORED！  
無聊可以把人逼瘋，這是連Sherlock Holmes都無法違背的真理。  
思維宮殿裡的時間凝滯了，連飛舞在空氣中的微粒都巍然不動，若非還有呼吸，整個人看起來當真跟雕像沒兩樣。  
他知道John今天去哪裡，不外乎就是為了情人節，逢年過節的送禮總是讓這位高功能反社會天才頭痛不已，那些儀式不過是金魚們虛榮的喜好，但John送的東西，意義畢竟不同，就算沒有Mycroft出色到近乎神經質的禮節，但白收禮物也不是他的作風。  
他在第一年時送了整套的手術刀給自家軍醫，去年是貓頭鷹標本，今年的……John應該會喜歡，但也代表他得把房間收拾一下了，Sherlock又在心裡大叫一聲Bored，然後懶懶的翻身，結果差點滾下沙發。

Mycroft暫時將電腦螢幕的畫面關閉，揉揉眉心，前幾天他還會反射性的想打開抽屜，現在不會了，因為裡面不會有餅乾盒。  
剛結束中東局勢相關的談判，放鬆下來後終於感覺到飢餓，他好想念Greg烤的蘋果派。  
桌上有杯涼掉的茶，Mycroft心情不佳的傳訊息給Anthea請她送食物進來－－他平常喝茶不見得要加糖，但在這種情況下，就算是一點點蜂蜜或糖末都好，雖然明天就能解禁並吃到探長做的巧克力，Mycroft鋼鐵般的意志依然備受考驗，戒糖這事真不是人幹的。  
Anthea收到老闆的訊息後送進來一份鮭魚沙拉，還有熱騰騰的濃湯，Mycroft慢慢拿起餐具，開始思考別的東西好轉移對糖的注意力，例如Lestrade。  
現在他的探長在幹什麼呢？Mycroft打開監視影像，畫面裡正是蓓爾美爾街上一幢「普通」宅邸的客廳和廚房。  
看來已經進入最終階段了？他看著探長和軍醫正在慢慢的將巧克力切塊，想到明天那些勞動成果就會全數被自己吃下去，Mycroft不由得舔了下嘴唇。

221B的室友組今年沒有預約餐廳，而是再普通不過的叫了披薩和炸雞，雖然沒有特殊安排，但能在這種天氣將冷風和大雨阻絕在外，窩在家裡這個點子顯然不壞。  
這主意還是Sherlock提出的，他非常堅持絕不是自己偷懶，或是不想忍受同個空間裡有太多金魚，但再進一步細問，諮詢偵探又不肯回答，只說在家比較溫暖，理由牽強到令人心生疑竇，搞得John整天都蹦緊神經，生怕自家室友兼戀人又搞出什麼難以收拾的大事，但直到晚上八點多，他跟Sherlock吃炸雞披薩吃得不亦樂乎，仍舊是一派和平的景象。  
然而Sherlock死都不肯讓汽水這種東西出現在221B的桌上，可樂也不行，弄得John最後只好以紅茶代替，就當解膩好了，軍醫這麼安慰自己。  
完全不覺得這樣有何問題的Sherlock吞下披薩後，又喝了口咖啡，下一秒就看到醫生在冰箱前鬼鬼崇崇的。  
「直接拿出來吧，John。」淺透的綠眼睛閃閃發光，「相信你的手藝就跟這杯咖啡一樣出色。」  
天要塌下來了嗎？還是倫敦要沉了？Sherlock居然在稱讚他！John手一抖差點把放在冰箱門邊的瓶罐打翻。  
Sherlock的眉毛揚得高高的，他看著切成方塊的巧克力，像是在用顯微鏡觀察生物標本，半晌後才用修長的手指隨意挑了一塊放進嘴裡，軍醫忐忑的觀察他的表情，畢竟這是不能用常理衡量的Sherlock．Holmes，就算有了剛才破天荒的稱讚他也不能確認自己做的巧克力是否合他胃口。  
「還是甜了點，但味道不錯。」Sherlock滿意的點頭，而John則是如釋負重的鬆口氣。  
突兀的門鈴聲傳來，都這時間誰還會過來？軍醫滿腹疑惑，但那個在221B從不主動開門的大牌偵探居然主動起身，顯然知道來訪者的身份。  
過沒多久Sherlock就回來了，他的表情略帶尷尬，身後沒有新訪客的身影，但手上多出一個蓋著布的籃子。  
John仔細看著籃子，發現蓋在上面的布動了動。  
「Happy Valentine's Day, John。」像是極度不習慣這種氣氛似的，Sherlock把籃子直接往軍醫懷裡一塞，他掀開那塊布，聽見一聲屬於小動物的柔軟嗚咽聲。  
John不由得張大嘴巴，他心知這看起來很蠢，反正Sherlock都為此嘲笑過他無數次了，「今年的情人節禮物？」  
「對、有什麼問題嗎。」Sherlock飛快的瞄了他一眼，接著又火速移開視線，裝作若無其事的說道，「有人建議我該送些活的東西。」  
應該是「比較有活力」或是「比較普通」之類的？John低下頭，鼻尖跟小狗互碰，這是隻漂亮的邊境牧羊犬，皮毛是黑白兩色，耳朵相當柔軟，記憶中邊境牧羊犬需要很大的運動量，也許他們之後辦案可以帶著小傢伙到處跑？  
他抱著小狗走到Sherlock面前，在他的嘴角親了一下，「Thank you, Mr. Sherlock Holmes.」  
透明的淺綠眼睛看向John那對總是洋溢著溫暖和關心的眼眸，很酷的點點頭，然後隨即起身，將小狗跟John都抱個滿懷。  
他擁有了最好的一切，現在。

□

儘管並非刻意，但Mycroft跟他的兄弟下了同樣的決定，今天沒有去高級餐廳用餐，儘管依他的權力，就算半夜十二點想吃燭光晚餐也都找得到人準備。  
Greg還沒回家，這並不令人意外，罪犯才不會因為特殊節日就良心發現，而且越是這種時候狀況越多，去年聖誕節就有無數起喝醉鬧事跟車禍。  
Mycroft都了解的，因此他決定早退回家，用精心準備的食材，為辛苦工作的愛人打理一頓完美的情人節大餐。  
時機必須拿捏得當，無論是烹飪過程的時間長短，或是整體的準備時間，Mycroft對此很有把握，當他將廚房收拾好，在桌上擺好餐點跟餐具，還開了支紅酒，一切準備妥當的五分鐘後，探長就返家了。  
「親愛的，歡迎回來。」  
Lestrade的表情有些愣住，雖然Mycroft已將一切收拾乾淨，但他的觀察力沒那麼糟，「你準備的？」  
「當然。」他優雅的攤手，「完全不假他人之手。」  
Lestrade因為過度驚訝，方才的疲累都一掃而空了，「你會煮飯？」而且看起來還煮得超好！  
大英政府微微偏頭，「我沒有跟你提過嗎？」  
「完全沒有。」  
「噢，看來是我的疏忽……先換下衣服如何？我們等等可以邊用餐邊討論這個問題。」  
待到Lestrade換好居家服，坐到廚房裡的時候還有些不敢置信，畢竟這個廚房幾乎是給他用來做甜點的，怎麼都沒想到大英政府也有在裡面下廚的一天。  
「有鑑於我是獨自生活，還是得學一點烹飪技能才行。」而且自己煮也不會被下毒，Mycroft俏皮的打趣道。  
Lestrade心想好吧，畢竟這男人是大英政府，多個會煮飯的技能好像很正常，但Mycroft居然有準備了餐巾，連桌子都舖上深紅桌巾，兩旁以銀燭台做擺飾，白色蠟燭的火光正在歡快的跳動，舉凡盤子、刀叉跟玻璃杯，每個都潔淨到可以當鏡子，而且好像是新買的？Lestrade不記得以前有看過，這裡是蓓爾美爾街沒錯吧？他差點以為自己跑錯地方。  
看到這種排場，探長都不好意思把巧克力拿出來，雖然努力過了，但相形之下還是很簡樸，然而頂著Mycroft的熱切目光，他還是在用餐後就立刻拿出來，想必大英政府已經憋壞了，戒糖戒兩個禮拜，好不容易可以合法吃甜食，肯定迫不及待。  
Lestrade把盒子推到Mycroft面前，男人連看都不看就拆開包裝，向來矜持的姿態有幾分凌亂，探長心裡暗自好笑。  
Mycroft拿起其中一塊放進嘴裡，然後閉起眼睛，半分鐘後才緩緩睜開，冰藍的眼底同時有著訝異跟溫柔，「肉桂？」  
「嗯，沒錯。」Lestrade笑得狡猾，「裡面有一半蜂蜜一半肉桂，你可以猜猜看。」  
Mycroft隨手拿起一塊並走到探長面前，「這塊是蜂蜜。」  
Lestrade半信半疑的伸手，但大英政府並未如他所願，而是直接把巧克力湊到探長的唇邊。  
他只得乖乖張嘴，讓Mycroft把巧克力放進去，男人的指尖刻意在口腔內側輕柔的刮了一下，弄得Lestrade差點從椅子上跳起來，滿臉不悅的瞪著Mycroft。  
然而大英政府何許人也，才不會因為這點恫嚇就退縮，他露出親切的笑，「怎麼樣？」  
「……是蜂蜜。」他怎麼知道？Lestrade任由巧克力甜蜜的氣味在嘴裡化開來，他把巧克力切塊、撒上可可粉並試吃完畢後就把兩種口味隨便混在一起了，現在連他自己都分不出來。  
「再來一塊。」  
「肉桂。」Mycroft說道。  
「下一塊！」他到底怎麼分出來的？  
「也是肉桂。」大英政府的嘴角依然掛著得體微笑。  
在份量不少的巧克力剩下一半時，Lestrade總算放棄了，他總不能把送給Mycroft的巧克力全部吃下肚，雖然對方的微笑讓他很想打人。  
「蜂蜜。」Mycroft又拿了一塊，看著滿臉氣呼呼的愛人，心情又更愉悅了點。  
巧克力是他的，做巧克力的人也是他的。  
Lestrade還來不及反應過來，就被Mycroft身上的麝香和雪松氣味籠罩，接著是個溫柔的吻。  
甜甜的，蜂蜜的味道，他不由得閉上眼睛。  
「還生氣嗎？」  
Lestrade懶得理他，完全不想承認那對明亮好看的冰藍色眼睛令他心跳加速。  
「你做完菜居然還噴古龍水？」  
「習慣而已，禮節很重要。」Mycroft面不改色的解釋道。  
真受不了，探長忍不住笑了出來。

「Happy valentine's day, Mr. British Government.」  
「Happy valentine's day, my dear Detective Inspector.」

The End


End file.
